Outsiders Destination
by CrazySodapopLuvinJD
Summary: Its an Outsiders/Final Destination Crossover, and I think it might be kinda intresting, so please R&R and tell me what ya think. *Chapter 2 is up*
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is an Outsiders/ Final Destination crossover it's somewhat morbid but just bear with me here. But instead of there being one person trying to keep everything from happening the whole gang will be trying. Some people may die, but then again they might not. Just depends on what kind of mood I'm in. Anyway I own anyone you don't know and vice versa. And if you haven't seen Final Destination I recommend seeing it, it's a great movie, and the 2nd one is good too. Ohhh and just to keep things simple. EVERYONE in the gang is still in high school, except for Darry he wont be in this cuz his age wont work for the story. And some of the events in the story were taken from the Final Destination movies only because I couldn't find another way to make them work and make sense.

_The plane pulls away from the gate and starts slowly down the runway, the group of students from Tulsa High sit patiently as they take off to Washington DC for an educational experience in the nations capitol._

_"I don't know how I let you guys talk me into this. I hate school much less school trips about school." Dally said squirming in his seat as the plane took off the runway making its way into the sky._

_"Come on Dally it will be fun, you'll get to see a whole new state with tons of historical landmarks." Pony said excitedly from the seat behind Dally._

_Soda and his present girlfriend Sandy were arguing about who's hair was prettier a few rows back and Steve and Evie were involved in a heavy make out session behind them. Across the aisle Two-Bit was talking to Johnny about a stewardess that had just passed them and making crude comments about her. In front of them was a quiet girl named Susan who kept sneaking glances at Johnny behind her. Bob and Cherry were involved in their own make out/insult session a few rows up and Randy would sit and snare at random people on the plane._

_"Ladies and gentleman this is your pilot speaking, we're now leveled off about 35,00 feet and the flight will take about 2 hours, at this time you may unhook your seatbelts if you like." He went on with other instructions up until the speakers started crackling and the plane shook violently._

_"What's going on?" Dally asked trying to stand but getting knocked back to his seat in the process._

_"I don't know there's usually some turbulence but this is Whoa…." Pony started but the plane shook again and soon the lights started flickering on and off and oxygen mask fell from the ceiling. _

_"What's going on Steve?" Evie asked grabbing for a mask as there was a crashing sound outside the plane._

"Ummmm guys….I don't think that's supposed to happen…" Two-bit said looking out at the wing where various parts were exploding, Soon there were no more explosions for a short period of time up until the whole front end of the plane blew up making its way back until the whole plane was in flames and falling from the sky.

"AGHHHHHHH." Johnny jumped and looked over at Two-Bit who was panting heavily in his seat on the plane

"What's wrong Two-bit?" he asked in his normal quiet voice as Two-bit glanced around at everything that was going on, there was Bob and Cherry insulting people and making out, Soda and Sandy arguing about their hair, everything was the same.

"We gotta get off this plane its gonna explode." He yelled jumping up and grabbing Johnny by the arm dragging him out of his seat.

"Two-Bit calm down the planes not gonna blow up." Pony said trying to calm him down as a stewardess came by to see what was wrong.

"The fucking planes gonna blow up." He yelled and various people got out of their chairs including the gang, Bob and Cherry, Randy, Susan and Sandy.

"Please sir if you don't calm down I'll have to remove you from the plane." The man behind him said as Bob began to get angry.

"Don't start this fucking shit man just sit down." He yelled punching Two-Bit, Soon everyone in the aisles was being escorted off the plane and into the waiting area.

*30 minutes later*

Steve was sitting next to Two-bit trying to find out what had happened as the plane started to pull away from the gate and make its way down the runway.

"I saw the plane, I saw it blow up, and when I woke up everything that was happening before it happened was actually happening." He said taking a drink of water.

"Two-bit there's no way you could know if the plane would blow up or not so stop being a dumbass." Bob said and Two-bit glared at him before lunging and starting yet another fight

"Wish you were on that plane." He growled between hits as a bright flash was seen in the near distance from the plane exploding as Two-bit had said it would, Everyone ducked down as glass shattered all around them, once things had calmed slightly Bob looked at Two-bit worried

"You….how did you…."

Ok that's it for this chapter, Hope you enjoyed and I'll write more soon. Along with my other stories as soon as I get ideas for them cause right now I'm stuck. Anyway please review. And anyone care to guess who's going to go first? *Innocent grin*


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter. YEA!!! Anywho…anyone wanna take a stab at who dies first? *Innocent grin*

After having to answer question after question the police were asking the remaining people from flight 180 were allowed to go back home. 

"Two-Bit you're beginning to scare the hell out of me." Steve said as Mrs. Matthews drove all the boys home.

"I'm sorry it's not my fault I saw the damn thing blow up. I never asked to see something like that." Two-bit snapped back

"Boys, just calm down. You've had a long night," Mrs. Mathews said as she drove.

"Yea, sorry Mrs. Matthews." Steve said as Two-bit looked back out the window.

"You know I've read about stuff like this happening...people getting off a plane that's about to explode like that but dieing later on. You know like they were never meant to get off that plane." Pony said to no one in particular.

"Damnit Pony why'd you have to say that? Now I'm not gonna wanna go to sleep." Two-Bit said freaking out again

"Glory you two are scaring me," Susan said, with a shaking voice.

"Sorry," Pony muttered. 

"I'm sure we'll be okay..." Soda said, trying to set everyone at ease.

"Yea Sodas right boys, just calm down. Everything will be ok." Mrs. Matthews said before pulling up in front of Susan's house to drop her off before taking the rest of the gang to the Curtis house

"Thanks, Mrs. Mathews," Johnny said as they got out of the car.

"No problem kids." she replied as her and Two-bit left for their house.

~~"Ahhhhh" A scream could be heard as a simple kitchen knife plunged to the ground. Soon the scream was silenced and there was nothing but footsteps running to the kitchen. ~~ 

Two-bit jumped up out of bed in a cold sweat

"What the hell was that all about?" He asked himself as the phone rang. it was Pony

"Hey Two-bit. Cherry just called.... Randy's dead."

"Shit," Two-Bit said. "How'd he die?"

"She said he stabbed himself."

HA bet you all thought I was gonna kill Sandy first didn't you? Well I fooled you hahahahaha anyway please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
